


Just Right

by JinxTheWolf



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hyoga is there to help, Ikki is a great older brother, Light Angst, M/M, Shun gets sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxTheWolf/pseuds/JinxTheWolf
Summary: "What happened? Ever since we got back you've been miserable…" Hyoga looks deep into shun's soft green eyes, but shun won't look him in the eyes, like if he does everything will fall apart.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something sweet but then got a little angsty, but it's just for a second I swear

Hyoga knew something was wrong with Shun the moment they landed back in Japan, the usually calm and sweet saint was jumpy and angry. 

Shun rarely curses and is usually the one to tell him and ikki to watch the language, but on the plane every time one of the nurses tried to fix his bandages shun would mumble harsh words under his breath. The blonde saint had never seen him like this, so angry and upset, it frightened him and made his heart ache all at the sometime.

As soon as the plane landed shun gave a hard and cold look to the others, grabbed his bag and walked away. Hyoga watched him as the other fell into their regular banter, even ikki who loves shun more than life itself didn't notice the anger shun had buried and that makes him worry even more.

"Hey earth to Hyoga! Are you okay? You've been staring at the stairs ever since shun took off." Seiya's cheerful voice is the thing to snap him out of it, the Cygnus saint forces his worry down as deep as he can.

"Fine, just lost in thought."

"For you hyoga that's dangerous, the last thing we need is for you to hurt yourself just by thinking!" Ikki and Shiryu share a laugh which hyoga forces, after making sure they get to their rooms before knocking on shun's door.

Usually it only takes seconds for the door to be swung open by shun, his face in a caring smile but this time it takes over five minutes and when it opens hyoga can barely see shun's face because of how small the crack is.

"Shun? Are you okay, ever since we got on the plane you haven't been yourself." He barely gets a response as the door slams in his face, hyoga lets out a sigh before knocking again. The door doesn't even open but he can hear a quiet 'go away' and after a few minutes he does but it doesn't mean he's walking away from this, especially now that there really is a problem.

He gets comfortable on the floor.

When shun opens the door his body jumps, the blonde saint is climbing to his feet. Shun takes a step back, Hyoga knows his hand is on the handle to his room, so he leans in and places his hand on top of the green haired ones. 

The door swings open as they lean backwards but before shun can hit the ground hyoga's hands are around his thin waist as he steadies both of them.

"What do you want?" Shun's voice doesn't have it's natural warmth, it's void of emotion and care. 

It's cold…

"What happened? Ever since we got back you've been miserable…" Hyoga looks deep into shun's soft green eyes, but shun won't look him in the eyes, like if he does everything will fall apart.

"What a-are we fighting for? We say it's for a peaceful future but we keep fighting and encounter more enemies. When does it end hyoga?"

Hyoga blinks softly, his hands leave shun's warm body as he takes a step back, he isn't sure himself but the blonde knows they can't just give up.

"That's not an easy answer, but for me. I don't want anyone else to suffer if I can help it, my mother told me to fight for the happiness you want to see." Shun barely nods and turns around, like that wasn't the answer he wanted.

"But hyoga why do you fight? We were tortured in this place, and the places we went to train!" Shun's voice echoes in the room and Hyoga understands his anger but they weren't tortured.

"We weren't tortured, shun, we trained to bec-" The blonde is cut off with a very warm hand, shun frowns as his angry words flow from his mouth.

"Hyoga your so unnaturally cold the average human temperature would be too hot for you, me and ikki are too hot, seiya has so many scars from sanctuary and shiryu is scared of water for how many times he struggled with learning the dragon's technique!" Shun's eyes are puffy and red as his tears roll down his face but he doesn't stop, he goes on and on until his voice gets too shaky words can't form.

Hyoga holds him tight as he cries, his sobs are wails and heavy sobs, it reminds him of a child and it breaks his heart. 

The blonde swore to take more care of shun after he saved his life back in statuary. He's an idiot, shun has saved his life and almost paid with his life and he couldn't save him from questioning his existence.

"Shun, that's true. But would you really want anyone to suffer like this. Imagine if we weren't chosen to do this, who else would?" His words seem to calm the andromeda saint for just a moment, hyoga doesn't believe a word he's saying though he wants to. Being chosen cost all of them everything, somethings they couldn't get back.

He's mind can't help but think of his mother, she was kind and sweet and her fate is at the bottom of the ocean. Shun's cries are softer and after a few minutes they fade, the green haired saint sits up but still stays close to hyoga.

As their skin touches, hyoga can feel shun's body tremble at the cold, what he was saying before isn't wrong. Shun and him are opposites when it comes to temperature, but right now he doesn't mind the comforting warmth of him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, I get angry too. This life might not be the best, but I'm sure we can live with it." The words aren't entirely false, but shun can't take that right now.

"You must be hungry. How about a sundae, the ice cream parlor should be nearby. my treat?" Shun looks like he's going to say no but then he smiles softly and stands up, hyoga follows after him.

The cygnus saint tries to ignore the longing ache that slams against his chest, he pushes away the feeling but deep in his heart won’t fade easily, he fell for shun a long a time ago but he can’t tell him that and over the years he made three good reasons to do exactly that. 

First of all ikki would murder him, and that is not a fight he wants to get into espaially if shun happens to be around. 

Second, he knows even if they start dating the thought makes his heart swell just a little bit. That if the world is thrown back into some form of chaos and shun would get hurt, hyoga would drop everything for him.

And lastly he couldn't make shun happy, the blonde wasn’t happy himself. He couldn't imagine trying to make shun happy as well.

The ring of the ice cream shop breaks his miserable thoughts, shun smiles as he opens the door, the smile is warm and welcoming nothing like the sour and broken one from before. Hyoga is sure the sun itself is jealous of how bright it is. They get a table towards the window before a waitress comes to take their order.

“I'm not sure what I want right now, can you give us a few minutes?” The waitress nods and goes to sit back at the counter, shun looks at the menu, while hyoga steals glances at him as he looks at his own. Shun’s face is frustrated and cute as he can’t pick between flavors, his tongue pokes out just a little as his bouncy green hair falls in his face. Hyoga wants to reach over and put it behind his ear.

Bright cyan eyes look at him in a slight confusion as the are now watching him, the blonde saint feels stupid but tries to play it off.

“Did you decide?” He asks lamely, shun’s giggle brings another smile to his face, but he does nod to the question, they call the waitress over and she takes out her pen and notepad. They order, shun seeming to like more fruit based ice creams than him, he just picks out a simple coffee flavor while shun gets banana. The waitress looks between the two then goes to the counter, shun watches as she walks to the back to give the order, he does get to watch the rest of her movements as his hand gets very warm, very fast.

The blonde looks up to see shun looking off to the side, their hands are touching and hyoga feels like ikki is going to fly though the front door and rip his head off. He can’t look away at how nice the touch is, he wants more so he takes it.

“Fuck it…” He whispers under his breath before he properly takes shun’s hand in his, he offers a soft smile as shun looks at him. Hyoga sucks in a breath thinking that the other saint will pull his hand away or call him gross, he waits for a response but only gets a light squeeze. Then he’s looking at the tricolor roller skates by the arcade section he can see shun’s cheeks turn a pastel pink. Hyoga makes a mental note to come back here sooner than later.

“Here you boys go, thanks for the wait, the ice cream machine was acting up, one of my part timers were able to fix it. I threw in extra cookies, once again thank you!” she moves so fast it's in a blur, shun seems to catch her and even manages to get a quick no problem. Then he looks at him, the setting sun catches shun perfectly. The way his green hair falls, his pale skin and lastly his beautiful dark cyan eyes. Shun’s stunning features hit him rather hard, so hard that he doesn’t ikki tossing his leather jacket in the empty space.

Hyoga realizes the phoenix saint is there when he sits next to his brother, shun gives him a sad look as he pulls his hand away and takes the slightly melted sundae to his mouth, the waitress only gave them one straw and it was already in his cup, which was empty.

The blonde wants to take his used straw, lick off the cream and put it in shun’s cup then wink as he stares at him. But he isn’t an idiot and has learned to hide his feelings especially from ikki, who is now looking at him like he wants to say something.

“I’m just happy it’s not fucking jabu. You always said you liked blondes and that jabu makes me want to murder someone again, Not that I would…” He adds the last part after shun shoots him a look of worry and anger but then he laughs and that makes him laugh and finally ikki. Shun then nods and takes his straw when ikki turns his head to call over the waitress. Hyoga doesn’t miss the wink shun gives him.

“Well she doesn't need me here anymore, you to enjoy yourselves!” Ikki says with a light smile though hyoga thinks he might add something but then door closes behind him, and after a few minutes the Cygnus saint leans across the table to kiss shun as hard as he can, then without a word he extends his hand, which shun takes and gives a light squeeze.

The warmth hyoga feels is just right...


End file.
